


что останется

by Hisana_Runryuu



Category: South Park
Genre: Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Runryuu/pseuds/Hisana_Runryuu
Summary: Сны — это просто сны, Стэн. Плохие тоже.





	что останется

**Author's Note:**

> Эпиграф из стихотворения автора rockatansky (http://diary.ru/~rockatansky/p209418010.htm).
> 
> Написано для команды WTF South Park 2018

_когда из сна, приснившегося утром,_  
в горячке, перед самым пробужденьем,  
как из простынки, вывешенной на ночь,  
уйдут детали, имена и лица,  
то что, кроме удушливой тревоги,  
останется?

  
  
— Пацаны, пацаны, вы не поверите...  
  
— Картман, ты уже заколебал. Найди себе занятие поинтереснее.  
  
— Не-не-не, пацаны, вы правда не поверите...  
  
Голоса друзей привычно и успокаивающе звучали рядом, укутывали в кокон приятной рутины, Кенни не надо было даже вслушиваться, чтобы понять, о чем речь и что будет дальше. Картман, как обычно, узнал или сотворил какую-то пакость, Кайл, как обычно, с этого бесился и орал, Стэн, слегка угрюмый от раннего подъема, стоял рядом и ждал возможности вклиниться в ругань. Через минут пять подойдет автобус, ссора прекратится, а пока—   
  
— Мне приснился сон, — тихо сказал Стэн, не поворачивая головы. Кенни кинул на него удивленный взгляд, ожидая продолжения; Стэн нахмурился, по-прежнему наблюдая за Кайлом и Картманом, затем покачал головой. — Не могу вспомнить, блин. Неприятный какой-то сон. И ты там был.  
  
— Откуда тебе знать? Ну, ты ж не помнишь точно, чего там в этом сне было? — полуутвердительно спросил Кенни.   
  
— Да я не знаю, — слегка поморщился Стэн и сжал пальцами переносицу — голос Кайла на фоне почти перешел на визг. — Ощущение у меня такое, что ты там был, не придирайся.  
  
— А вот буду, — ухмыльнулся Кенни; за воротником парки этого, конечно, не видно, но Стэн сто пудов ухмылку услышал. — Чел, ну чего ты такой хмурый из-за какого-то там сна? Ты ведь не старуха все-таки, вещие сны видеть. Или ты какой-нибудь, как там, экстрасекс?  
  
— Ха-ха, сам пошутил, сам посмеялся, — кисло откликнулся Стэн под хихиканье Кенни.  
  
— Да ладно, Стэн, расслабь булки, — Кенни хлопнул его по плечу. — Сон и сон, ну его нафиг. Не давай плохим снам портить тебе настроение, на это школа есть.  
  
Из-за поворота показался автобус; Картман с Кайлом немедленно заглохли и подошли ближе к проезжей части, тихонько огрызаясь на тему того, кто сегодня первый залазит внутрь. Кенни встал за ними как раз в тот момент, когда автобус остановился рядом.  
  
— Ты это, все равно... — раздалось тихо позади. — Будь осторожней, лады?  
  
Кенни, забираясь в салон, промолчал.  
  


***

  
  
Кайл и Картман в этот раз чуть не опоздали на автобус, поэтому им достались места совсем в заду, где они громким шепотом продолжили очередной спор. Кенни сидел вместе со Стэном и немного радовался образовавшемуся отдыху от вечных криков. У его соседа, впрочем, выражение лица было далеко от счастливого.  
  
— Чего кислый опять? Мамка лимон заставила съесть? — Кенни бы что угодно отдал, чтобы съесть хотя бы лимон. В животе неприятно засвербило от этой мысли.  
  
— Нет, просто... — Стэн привычно сжал пальцами переносицу. — Агрх, она так и не отдала мне альбом Герсплушей. Она вообще со мной носится, будто мне все еще девять лет, — он помолчал. — А, и у меня дома на эту тему возникла... небольшая ситуация, так что я не удивлюсь, если мама скоро пойдет убеждать остальных, что твин-музыку пора запретить, или еще что-нибудь в том же духе. Вот тебе и день рождения, — он сердито нахмурился, уставившись в окно.  
  
— Эй, — окликнул его Кенни; Стэн неохотно повернул голову, опустив потускневшие глаза, — у меня есть кое-что, что может поднять тебе настроение, — и протянул диск в немного треснутой коробке. Глаза у Стэна расширились от удивления, а на лице наконец появилась улыбка.  
  
— Воу, чел! Спасибо!.. — он аккуратно, как реликвию, взял в руки коробку и перевернул, чтобы пробежаться взглядом по трек-листу. — Как ты его достал?   
  
— У меня есть свои способы, — Кенни подмигнул, не собираясь вдаваться в детали; Стэну, похоже, они и не особо были интересны.  
  
Убрав диск в рюкзак, Стэн какое-то время пялился на карман, который только что закрыл, и иногда подергивал за «собачку». Когда Кенни уже хотел было узнать, в чем дело, Стэн вдруг выпалил, не поднимая головы:  
  
— И мне опять какая-то мрачная херь снилась.   
  
Кенни фыркнул — больше от неожиданности, чем от смеха.  
  
— Что, тебя там заставили послушать какую-то фигню типа The Police?   
  
Стэн раздраженно закатил глаза.  
  
— Нет! Помнишь, я об этом говорил как-то на остано... — он оборвал себя, наткнувшись на взгляд Кенни, и вздохнул, потерев пальцами переносицу. — Лучше бы Кайлу рассказал, ей-богу.   
  
— А чего не рассказал тогда?   
  
В ответ Стэн лишь передернул плечами, забормотав что-то в духе «решит опять, что я с призраками разговариваю или еще какую херь». Кенни не очень понял, к чему это, и посчитал, что не так уж сильно хочет узнавать. Постепенно бормотание Стэна стихло, и между ними повисла неуютная тишина. Лишь молния едва слышно взвизгивала, когда Стэн слишком сильно дергал за «собачку», да тормоза автобуса иногда протяжно и тонко ревели на поворотах.   
  
«Надо еще что-то сказать», — подумалось Кенни; мысли в этой тишине казались слишком громкими. — «А то так и будет киснуть».  
  
— Слушай, это был просто плохой сон. Ну, бывает, чо. Или хочешь сказать, что ты все-таки экстрасекс?  
  
Стэн, не улыбнувшись, кинул на него мрачный взгляд и окончательно отвернулся к окну, перестав мучить молнию на рюкзаке. Тишина стала еще громче и неприятнее; тормозные колодки на ближайшем к ним колесе тихо скрипнули на очередной кочке.  
  
Мысленно Кенни чертыхнулся и стал смотреть в окно на противоположной стороне. Лучше бы вообще ничего не говорил.  
  


***

  
  
— О, Кен-нни. Здаров.  
  
В ноздри ударило перегаром; Кенни нахмурился, сделав шаг назад, подальше от взмахнувшего рукой Стэна.  
  
— Ты пьян, что ли? Вроде уже прилично времени прошло...   
  
— Н-ни слова больше! — театрально возопил Стэн, спотыкаясь на ровном месте; пытаясь удержать равновесие, он схватился за парку Кенни, едва не опрокинув обоих на грязный асфальт. — Н-нахуй Кайла! Променял меня на ебанного жиртреста! Пр-представляешь, Кен? Меня на эту мразоту. Вот ведь сука.  
  
Кенни поддержал Стэна, помогая ему встать ровно. Стоял тот с трудом, опустив голову вниз и, похоже, борясь с тошнотой, и Кенни не решался убирать руки.  
  
— Эй, чел, не знаю, что вы там с Кайлом опять не поделили, но уверен, что завтра все будет снова чики-пуки. Вы же всегда так.  
  
— Как? — грустно отозвались где-то на уровне груди.  
  
— Ну... — Кенни пошевелил губами, подбирая слова. — Быстро м _и_ ритесь.  
  
Стэн фыркнул, не поднимая головы и по-прежнему отчаянно цепляясь за парку Кенни:  
  
— И быстро ссоримся.  
  
Кенни промолчал. Второй день, как он вернулся из приемной грилевской семьи в родной Южный Парк, а тут как обычно. И он все не мог понять, скучал ли по этому южнопарковскому «как обычно» или нет.  
  
Мимо, несмотря на поздний час, проехала пара машин, шумно разбрызгивая колесами подтаявший снег. Стэн недовольно промычал что-то, а затем подтянул Кенни ближе к себе и уткнулся ему в плечо, почти повиснув на нем и заставив Кенни пошатнуться.  
  
— С-слуш, Кен... — приглушенно раздалось из плеча; Стэн даже не поворачивал голову, просто говорил в ткань парки. — Я так рад, что ты вернулся из этой школы в Грили. А то мне опять х-херь всякая стала сниться, которую я как назло никак не могу вспомнить... И тут Кайл еще...   
  
— Эй, Стэн, — Кенни приобнял его и потрепал по плечу, — все хорошо. Я вернулся, а сны — просто сны. Не куксись.  
  
— Н-не знаю, Кен, — слова стали звучать глуше; Кенни застыл, чтобы лучше слышать. — Мне после таких всегда так тревожно. Не страшно, а именно тревожно. А потом от самого себя противно за эту тревожность, с-с-сука, чтоб ее, — Стэн какое-то время помолчал, затем раздраженно выдохнул: — Не знаю я, короче.   
  
— Это просто плохие сны, Стэн. Расслабь булки и перестань париться из-за всякой фигни.   
  
Стэн застыл, когда мимо проехала очередная машина; Кенни подождал, пока она скроется за поворотом, и, подумав, добавил:  
  
— И с Кайлом помирись. А то ты на себя не похож.  
  
Стэн в ответ на это шмыгнул носом, но промолчал.   
  
— Стэн, блин.  
  
— М.  
  
— Это моя единственная парка, нефиг об нее сопли вытирать.   
  
Стэн фыркнул, но не отстранился, лишь глубже зарылся носом в оранжевую ткань.   
  
«Наверное, все-таки скучал», — решил Кенни.  
  


***

  
  
Рана была скверная. Даже, скорее, типичная для него. С его кармой другую ожидать и не приходилось.  
  
Мистерион поморщился. Как это не вовремя, а. Насколько неправильно пошла очередная миссия по спасению миленькой девушки с пятым размером от грабителей. Еще бы такие девушки умели с ножом нормально обращаться, а не размахивать им как припадочные, никто бы не ковылял потом с кишками наружу после их «спасения». Или ковылял бы? Хрен их знает, этих девушек.  
  
И теперь он вынужден затащиться в какую-нибудь безопасную дыру, отлежаться и, если повезет, не сдохнуть.   
  
Мистерион с опаской ощупал рану снова. Нет, похоже, в этот раз ему не повезет.  
  
Он лихорадочно думал, куда все-таки идти. Домой нельзя; не хватало, чтобы Карен увидела. К друзьям тоже. И к Стэну. Особенно к Стэну. На улице оставаться — еще хуже. Уж лучше домой тогда, чем на улице. Хоть немногим безопаснее.  
  
Мистерион сморгнул огоньки перед глазами и на секунду остановился, борясь с резким головокружением. Дольше тянуть было нельзя, иначе он прямо здесь распластается. Пусть пойдет, куда пойдется, и будь что будет.  
  
Ноги сами повели Мистериона по дороге, пока он аккуратно сжимал рану в животе; через открытое окно завели его в знакомый дом, вверх по лестнице, в детскую комнату и уронили у тумбочки рядом с занятой кем-то кроватью.  
  
Этот кто-то слегка пошевелился, затем из-под одеяла послышалось сонное:  
  
— Кенни?..  
  
Мистерион слегка нахмурился под маской, мысленно чертыхнувшись, — и  _это_  для него самое безопасное место? — затем мягко подхватил трясущейся рукой чужую теплую ладонь, высунутую из-под одеяла.  
  
— Спи, Стэн, — шепнул он; на то, чтобы говорить громче, уже не хватало сил. Темнота комнаты с каждой секундой становилась все плотнее. — Это просто... плохой сон.


End file.
